Right
by Flutter-Pony
Summary: A little story that might get continued.


The sun was falling into the horizon, creating the soothing glow of dusk. Will always loved these moments of calm, leaning his head against the window of the bus.

2012 Regionals had been meticulously planned. Every dance step perfected, every note reached, every sequin sewn on tight. Today with stomachs full of nerves and sleepless eyes, they had done it, the New Directions were winners.

He sighed contently and smiled to himself. This was different to other wins, it wasn't a fluke or a cakewalk, Will had inspired his kids and they had given back through late nights dance rehearsals and Saturday afternoons at his piano.

He heard Rachel on the phone, giddy and exhausted, whispering moments to her dads on the other end of the line. She beamed. Will closed his eyes, after all the frantic, grand disasters of the past few years, he was at last, getting somewhere. Will was on the right track.

Emma's glowing cheek nestled further into his shoulder, taking his breath away. She would never do that consciously. Behind closed doors she was his, she told him so everyday. But at school she was still the cautious, bashful Emma he fell in love with way back when it was heartbreaking.

He smoothed his palm over her hair thankful she was finally asleep. He'd watched her yawn and hold her eyes open all day while selflessly fussing over backing tracks and Brittany's missing shoes. He'd asked her to take a break with worry in his voice, she'd shyly pecked him on the cheek, squeezed his hand and told him how proud she was. "Look how far you've come Will".

Her hand, still covered in a woollen glove, reached for him, lazily finding it's way around his torso. He felt like he might burst with pride. She did it often in her sleep, pull her closer to him, so much so, they would wake up in knot of each other. It will never stop amazing him, the fact that she is so willing to need him.

He smelled the peppermint of her hair and suddenly wished she was awake, so he could tell her things, anything so he could smile at her and together they could marvel at how lucky they were, he would tell her she looks more beautiful that ever before and she would blush and he would kiss her.

He loves the way she swoons into a kiss, even when she initiates it. That first time in the corridor it startled him, they way her whole body melted into him.

The other first time, he was prepared because he knew it was right.

The Glee club was still in a post-Nationals haze of congratulating and commiserating when Emma came to him late in the afternoon, fiddling with the buttons on her lacy pink cardigan.

She said that Quinn was in her office, feeling low after receiving some photos of Beth in the mail. Emma's eyes were full of concern and he would have done anything she asked at that moment.

"Well, I thought it might be a good idea if Quinn got out for the afternoon, you know? And we just had a grown up chat about what she's been through and we can talk about her future. And well, you're her favourite teacher and she looks up to you and I thought, if you don't mind, I thought the three of us might go and get ice cream. Everyone loves ice cream, right? Or sorbet."

They sat together in a booth and cooed at photos of chubby cheeked Beth, who actually didn't look much like Quinn anymore. Emma put her hand on the student's shoulder and told her she was doing great. Will nodded but could only think about the way her thigh felt against his.

When he couldn't take it anymore and Quinn was in the bathroom, he cleared his throat and looked her in the eye.

"Emma, I'm going to kiss you now" It was such a ridiculous thing to say, but he'd done the sneak attack twice before that never ended well.

It was slow and even though they were seated, she found a way to fall against him, feeling her smile against his lips and then the heat of her flustered cheeks when they both heard Quinn's footsteps.

The bus slowed, causing them to slide forward in the seat. Her eyes flickered open, groggily she sat upright, threading her fingers absently through his.

"They won…" she spoke in a voice husky with sleep.

"I know, I still can't believe it" he replied, carefully tucking her rogue hair behind her ear.

"I can. Gosh, you've all worked so hard. You deserve it"

"What did I do to deserve you?" he said in a hushed, serious voice.

"Well, let's see" she smirked, leaning her head against the seat, curving her body towards him. "You're handsome and talented and you let me alphabetise your record collection". She moved their hands to her lap and whispered in his ear, "and you're going to be the best father in the world"

That word still made his heart skip a beat.

It had been two months since they sat on the cold bathroom tiles and stared, bewildered, at the positive test.

Instinctively they glance down at her flat stomach that he has secretly, hopefully discretely, guarding all day. From the fast paced elbows of teenagers in the dressing room and the rowdy audience that cheered a little too much. He had to steel himself from scolding Kurt, who hugged Emma so tightly after the win, it left her gasping for air.

"I almost let it slip to Brittany today…" she rolled her eyes at him. He almost let it slip everyday. Last week when they went browsing for cribs, she thoughts he might bubble over with excitement. "It's torture not being able to tell them all, it feels wrong".

"Then let's tell them, right now"

"But it's too soon. The doctor-"

"Will, I'm tired of hiding. I'm so excited for this baby, and I'm so proud to have this little bit of you with me all day long and I want to share it with the Glee Club". She has that glimmer in her eye that she gets doing the WOHN bulletin or when he serenades her in the kitchen.

"You're sure?" he touched her cheek and she nodded. He kissed her forehead and got ready to tell them all about their happy little secret.

"Hey, guys…"


End file.
